


Cat VS Dog

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Animal AU, Cat!Magnus, Dog!Alec, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is Jace's cat and he has the tendency to be really extra with his demands. Jace thinks that Magnus is lonely so he brings home a new puppy that he named Alec. Magnus isn't amused... Until an idea pops into his head - what if he trains the dog to be more like a cat?Cat!magnus and dog!alec fic that probably no one asked for but here I am xD
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	Cat VS Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



Living alone for a long time made it easy for Jace to feel lonely and that was why he decided to get a pet - a black cat that he decided to name Magnus. And the extra name suited the cat well - as extra as the name was, so was the cat's personality and it wasn't soon that Magnus was the king of the household and not Jace. Now, Magnus was a loveable cat, but it seemed from day one that he was the one training Jace. Yes, he gave him cuddles and kisses - but not too much. When Magnus wasn't in the mood, Jace learned quite quickly that it wasn't good to provoke him. When he was in a good mood, Magnus was a doll. But when he was grumpy, it was for Jace's best interests to just move to the side and not engage.

Also, Magnus was spoiled and Jace was trying his best to cater to his cat's wishes. He would always buy Magnus new toys, but it was like Magnus had a personal vendetta towards him - he never took any interest in any of those toys. Though he liked the ones that sparkled. Magnus liked glitter and it was kind of hilarious because Magnus couldn't help himself when he saw glitter. If Jace brought anything with glitter home, Magnus would take it and hide it away from him. Things usually went missing in Jace's household - he blamed Magnus, but the cat acted innocent. Almost _ too _ innocent. And Jace didn't even want to begin on the collars - Magnus had plenty and he had a collar for each occasion. With each day of the week came a new collar and it took Magnus a while, but he soon trained his human. Soon, Jace had better understanding in cat fashion.

Living with Magnus was fun for sure, but sometimes Jace wished to have a companion that wouldn't seemingly judge him over  _ everything _ and that was why he decided to adopt a dog. Unlike his cat, he hoped that the puppy would actually like him. Jace decided on an adorable husky puppy and was already in love with him. He named him Alec and he hoped that he and Magnus would get along. In his mind, Magnus needed a friend. He was often home alone when he was at work. Magnus needed to have a companion and a puppy seemed like a perfect solution. But, boy, was he wrong.

Magnus was having a particularly lovely day that day - his human left the place much earlier than usual and Magnus had the whole place for himself. He could hide as many socks as he wanted and steal as many things as he wanted. It always brought such joy to him to see Jace struggling to find his stuff. He especially loved hiding his keys - now that was a lot of fun. But he didn't dislike Jace; he just had way too much fun messing around with him and he happily meowed as he found Jace's car keys and he quickly picked them up with his mouth, hopped over to the washing machine. The door was opened and he sneakily put them inside and then hopped away, pretending that nothing had just happened. Still, Jace wasn't around and Magnus was a free cat for a few more hours. Little did he know that this was his last freedom. Ever. Because when Jace came home, Magnus started spiralling out of control.

The first thing that Magnus noticed was the fact that Jace smelled off and Magnus wasn't talking about his awful cologne. No, he smelled _ weird  _ and Magnus could tell that the other was up to something. Jace was excited because the puppy was in the living room and he found Magnus in his bedroom and he happily picked Magnus off, but then quickly released him as he saw that Magnus _ really  _ wasn't in the mood. "Magnus, buddy, I have amazing news for you," announced Jace and Magnus didn't seem impressed. "I know you must be alone when I'm out for work, so I've gotten you a friend," said Jace happily.

_ A friend?!  _ Magnus didn’t like the sound of that too much. The only friend that he really needed was his glitter and he meowed out in protest because he didn’t even want to know what Jace did this time. Usually, he didn’t really have good ideas and this time was no exception - if anything, this was the most idiotic thing he ever had and Magnus let out another meow because he demanded to know what Jace did this time. But Jace didn’t need to tell him as Magnus heard a bark from the living room and his heart fell into the pit of his stomach and doom crept in -  _ a dog.  _ Jace brought a freaking dog home?! Magnus was no impressed at all and he  _ hissed _ , Jace’s eyes widening because he knew that Magnus probably heard the bark and he just shook his head. Ah, he should have expected something like this.

“Magnus, come on, don’t be like this,” said Jace as he saw Magnus hunching down his back and his tail was all fluffed up. Nope, he didn’t like this at all and he wanted to bite Jace for being such a traitor. Just what did he think to bring a dog into their apartment? Dogs were annoying and always up into your face. They were annoying and way too sociable for poor Magnus, who just wanted to be left alone and he growled when Jace wanted to pick him up. “Okay, clearly not in the mood. Wait here, I’ll bring Alec in here then. You’ll see - you will like him. Alec is really nice,” said Jace and Magnus grumbled again, but didn’t move and he was already planning how he would scratch the mutt’s eyes out. How dared he?! Soon Jace was back and indeed, there was a husky puppy in his arms, placing it down onto the floor and Alec looked around the room.

Oh, Alec liked this new place and his fluffy tail started happily wagging when he saw that he had an older brother in this place. He looked kind of funny - what kind of a dog was he? Alec didn’t mind it as he liked all species and he happily ran up to Magnus, who hunched his back and grumbled, hissing a warning as he tried to tell him to stay back. “ _ Hello, hello. My name is Alec. And who are you? It’s so nice to meet you, will you be my new friend? Let’s play, let’s play. Let’s play! I’m Alec! Hello! _ ” was barking Alec excitedly and Magnus was already planning on moving out. His new room mate was annoying and way too sociable.

“ _ Stay back, _ ” grumbled Magnus and hissed again.

Alec drooped his ears down. “ _ Don’t you wanna play? What’s your name? Come on, let’s play. Let’s go play hide and seek, okay? Or tag. I’ll be it and I’ll try to catch you- _ ”

“ _ No, I don’t wanna play with you, you’re annoying and ugh, _ ” grumbled Magnus and Alec’s tail stopped waggling. “ _ I just wanna be left alone. Look, kid, I am in no mood to socialise with you. You’re a dog and I’m a cat - cats are superior. Once they were treated as Gods by Egyptians, so be careful how you speak to me, _ ” said Magnus and then wanted to walk away, but Alec ran up to him on the other side and then started running around him, making the poor cat completely dizzy and he started hissing again. “ _ Oh my fucking God, stop! _ ”

“ _ Play, play, play, play with me, _ ” was chanting Alec happily and then happily barked when he saw one of Magnus’ shiny toys. Before Jace noticed it, Alec was already after it and Magnus let out a loud hiss - how dared this mutt touch his things. Magnus hunched his back down and then went in for attack, pouncing on Alec from behind and tried to get his toy away from him. Thinking that they were playing, Alec playfully growled, but he soon got scratched on his snout for real and he let out a loud whine and a yelp, following by Jace finally meddling in between them and he quickly picked the crying puppy up.

“Magnus!” scolded him Jace and Magnus dropped his head down. He didn’t mean to hurt him on purpose. Also, he was asking for it! Magnus just wanted to be left alone, but this  _ mutt _ had to butt in and ruin his fun. Still, he felt bad for hurting Alec and he started walking away. “No, get your ass back here. Magnus!” yelled Jace, but Magnus was already out of the door, hiding under the couch and Jace sighed, looking down at Alec, who was already in a good mood already.

“ _ Play? _ ” asked Alec and then glance into the living room - he was going to make the grumpy kitty play with him one day too!

* * *

Magnus’ life was hell. Everytime he wanted to lay down, there came Alec barging in and no matter how much he wanted to tell Alec off, he just wouldn’t budge off. The dogs really were as dumb as people said and Magnus was just grumbling. He was laying on the couch, his tail fluffed up and it seemed to interest Alec as he suddenly jumped up and tried catching Magnus’ tail, who quickly hissed and Alec backed away. After as week and after a few more painful incidents, Alec finally learned that when Magnus hissed, he better pull away.

“ _ I am not your fucking chew toy _ ,” grumbled Magnus.

“ _ But I’m bored, let’s go play! _ ” whined Alec and was jumping up and down. Ugh, thought Magnus, but then just turned on the other side. Alec didn’t have an off switch as he then decided to join him on the other side of the couch and he started moving so much that he pushed Magnus off the couch on the floor and the cat whined. “ _ Oops, I’m sorry, _ ” said Alec and jumped on the floor as well. He quickly ran for his ball and placed it front of Magnus. “ _ Let’s play. _ ”

“ _ How about we play hide and seek? _ ”

“ _ No, you left me in the closet for an hour the last time we played that, _ ” barked Alec back. After that he didn’t trust Magnus fully and the cat grumbled and then meowed in protest, looking down at the ball.

“ _ It was an accident. _ ”

“ _ No, it wasn’t. So, let’s play with the ball. I’ll throw, you fetch, _ ” barked Alec, his tail happily wagging and Magnus shook his head. His ears were drooped down and clearly showed annoyance, but it didn’t really bother Alec. 

“ _ I’m not a dog. This game is stupid. _ ”

“ _ Okay, you throw and I’ll fetch, _ ” barked Alec and Magnus looked at the ball. He touched it with his paw and then rolled it across the living room, making Alec happily ran after it and he brought it back to him, happily jumping up and down. “ _ That was fun. Again! Again! Come on, Magnus, _ ” was happily barking Alec and Magnus grumbled under his breath, but then did it again. Maybe he didn’t mind this game of fetch too much. Especially since he got to just sit there while Alec did all the work. 

* * *

Jace noticed that Magnus and Alec were getting a bit closer even though the cat tried to act like he didn’t really care for the dog, but he did. It seemed that he saw Alec as his younger brother and he helped Jace raise him up. Instead, Magnus was training Alec as well - training him to be more cat like and he was liking the results. Even though Alec was getting quite big, he was acting more and more like a cat. “ _ Next step, _ ” announced Magnus and Alec waggled his tail happily as he followed his big brother around the apartment. “ _ You must learn to meow. _ ”

“ _ I’m a dog, Magnus, I can’t meow. _ ”

“ _ Sure you can, try it, _ ” meowed Magnus and meowed a few times. Alec cocked his head to the side, but then sat down and tried meowing - he sounded more like a dying cat and dog hybrid. The sound was quite… something and Jace peeked from the kitchen to see what in the world were they doing - they were sitting in the middle of the living room and it looked like Magnus was giving Alec a lecture. Magnus was a master and Alec was his disciple. It sure looked like it and it made Jace laugh. They were adorable and he just shook his head. 

“ _ Like this? _ ” asked Alec happily - he was proud of himself. Magnus really didn’t have the heart ot tell him that it sounded horrible, so he just meowed it off.

“ _ We’ll work on it more next time, _ ” he said in the end and Alec happily barked. “ _ We got the pushing things off the table, the grumpiness.. what’s next. Oh! _ ” suddenly remembered Magnus and Alec happily perked up. “ _ I’ll show you how to hide Jace’s things and then sit back and watch him struggle find it. _ ”

“ _ But isn’t this mean? _ ”

“ _ Mean is a very subjective concept, _ ” meowed Magnus and Alec wasn’t so sure that it was. “ _ Look, you just trust me - I’m a cat and an expert. Come with me, my child, I’ll teach you the ways, _ ” said Magnus and Alec hurried with him into Jace’s room. By the end of the day the two of them had completely emptied Jace’s sock drawer, so when the next day came and Jace was getting ready for work, he couldn’t find not even one sock and he looked at two main suspects.

“Alec, Magnus, where the hell did you put my socks?!”

“ _ Magnus, didn’t you say we won’t get caught? What do we do?! _ ”

“ _ Run as fast as your paws can and hide, _ ” meowed Magnus and Jace only watched them with disbelief in his eyes as they both hid behind the couch and he then shook his head - Magnus was a bad influence on Alec. But… it was still adorable in a way. 

* * *

“ _ Magnus, we’re best friends, right? _ ” asked Alec one day and the cat glared at him. Ugh, again with that? Yes, sure they were, but did Alec have to ask every day? “ _ I mean like truly bestest of friends right? You like me better than you like Jace? _ ”

“ _ Sure. _ ”

“ _ What about: your toys or me? _ ”

“ _ You, I guess. _ ”

“ _ How about: glitter and me? _ ”

“ _ Glitter. _ ”

“ _ What?! _ ” barked Alec and suddenly stood up, making Magnus who was chilling on his back fall onto the floor and he looked down, very hurt. “ _ So you like glitter more than me? Okay, cool, cool. So, we’re not best friends. I get it, _ ” carried on Alec and disappeared into Jace’s room. Magnus found him in behind the covers and he was silently whining. Magnus huffed and then meowed. 

He didn’t mean it like that! About a few moments later, Alec found entire Magnus’ glitter collection by the trashcan and he hurried over to Magnus. “ _ What’s this? _ ”

“ _ Me showing that I like you more than glitter, _ ” grumbled the cat and Alec happily pounced him again and Magnus meowed angrily. It wasn’t fun anymore - Alec wasn’t a puppy anymore, yet he said nothing when he felt Alec licking his face. Internally, he was already planning on cleaning his face because  _ ew.  _

* * *

Magnus was a really bad influence on Alec! Jace was running late and he couldn’t find his keys, pants  _ or _ sneakers and he grumbled. “Alec where are my shoes?” asked Jace and looked at Alec, who gave him an innocent look.

“ _ Human, I have literally no idea what are you talking about. What are shoes? _ ” barked Alec back, sitting completely relaxed and Magnus was quite impressed.  _ “Am I doing good, Magnus? _ ” asked Alec happily and Magnus nodded.

“ _ Amazing job! _ ”

“Alec, stop playing stupid and bring me my shoes,” said Jace and then sighed sadly. “Alec, be a good boy. I’ll give you your favourite snack,” said Jace and went to fetch Alec’s favourite snacks. Alec perked up - oh what a dirty trick. He couldn’t say no to this! Magnus meowed a lou and clear  _ no. _

“ _ But Magnus I can’t say no! _ ”

“ _ Must not submit to your stomach. Be a cat, be smarter than Jace. Trick him, show him who’s the boss, _ ” said Magnus and Alec tried being stronger, but he couldn’t and in the end he quickly ran off and brought one of Jace’s shoes back, Jace happily petting his head and then rewarded him with his snack. “ _ Alec! I trained you better! _ ”

“Magnus, you help him find my stuff and you’re getting these,” said Jace as he was desperate and showed Magnus his favourite snacks.

“ _ Well, fuck it. I’m a slave to my stomach as well, _ ” meowed the cat and quickly ran for Jace’s socks. And soon, with working together, Jace’s clothes were all back in one place and the blonde was proudly watching them. 

“See, you two can work so well together!”

“ _ Of course. It’s all because of me, Jace, I trained your dog to be the perfect cat, _ ” explained Magnus very seriously and then looked at Alec who was happily waggling his tail. Yeah, maybe the dog wasn’t so bad after all! 

“ _ We make an awesome team, _ ” barked Alec proudly and happily received a pat on his head from Jace, who was hurrying to get on with the day, but he was happy that his cat and dog got along now. Somehow, his dog was more of a cat than a dog - he even meowed in his own weird way, but Jace found it adorable. But it was good that they got along together and Magnus seemed to be less  _ extra _ now - he learned how to be humble in his own way and he just shook his head as he saw the cat and a dog  _ talking  _ to each other and he found it cute. He shouldn't have as Magnus and Alec were already planning their next scheme - redecoration of Jace's bathroom and Jace was in for a surprise when he would return back home.

But it was all done with love - of course Magnus and Alec loved Jace, in their own playful way and Jace learned to accept that. And Magnus was happy - maybe he was a little bit lonely before. But now he had a friend and a partner in crime for life and he was really excited about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if u liked it


End file.
